Encounters
by Lady Midath
Summary: An encounter on a deserted planet changes Buck and Hawk's friendship forever.  This is the first of a possible series. This is also my first foray into this fandom. Warnings:slash


Disclaimer:I do not own these characters Buck Rogers was created by Philip Francis Nowlan.  
>The television series was owned by Universal Studios. No profit is being made.<p>

Encounters

The planet was barren and dry, a virtual wasteland, but there were signs that it had once held a rich abundance of life. Now the only signs of live here were stunted scrubby plants poking up out the parched soil. Dry cactus like grass and bushes twisted and broken from the strong winds that swept the surface of the planet clung stubbornly to life, refusing to succumb to the harsh environment.

Two figures, solid life forms, strode across the rocky terrain, one dressed in a light blue uniform and the other entirely in black. They walked side by side, studying their surroundings. One of them held a complicated looking piece of technology in his hand while the other stopped every now and again to studying a plant of a formation of rocks that were poking out of the the cracked soil.

Suddenly, one of them spoke. The tall man in the blue uniform. "Well, I think Dr Huer was right about this place," he remarked as he swung the hand held scanner towards a clump of half dead bushes. The scanner hummed softly as it read the vegetation's composition. The other one, a serious faced humanoid with feathers instead of hair nodded thoughtfully.

"I doubt anything could survive here," he replied softly. "This planet has been slowly dying for a very long time."

"According to both Dr Huer and Dr Goodfellow, this planet was once home to a magnificent civilization. I wonder what happened to them?" The one in blue answered.

"I would hazard a guess that it was climatic changes. Perhaps an environmental disaster that killed all life here," His companion said. "Something strong enough to wipe everything out."

The first solid life form nodded. "I'd say you were right Hawk. But whatever it was, it sure as hell did a fine job. There's nothing here, not even insects. No life forms at all."

"Do you think that a colony could be established here Buck?" The one called Hawk asked. Buck shook his head slowly.

"I doubt it," he replied. "After all, in order to establish a colony you have to have a clean source of water, arable soil. Sure some of the planet can be reclaimed, but there doesn't seem to be any part of this particular area that is viable at all..."  
>The two life forms continued on their way completely unaware that they were being watched. A light breeze began to stir the half dead vegetation. The brown dry leaves began rustling and suddenly a silvery shape began to coalesce to form a shimmering shape.<p>

It was joined by a second entity and for a moment they blended together twining sinuously around each other.

/The two solids approach the place of mating./

/The place of mating is ancient and no longer to be used by us. You know that my love./

/Do you not remember when we had solid forms Ryullk?/

/I remember when I could touch you Mylrik./

/I was beautiful once was I not, you desired me./

/My beloved Mylrik, I desired you above all. I possessed of your body and gave you pleasure./

/I recall giving you pleasure as well my darling mate, my beloved Ryullk. But can we not share those pleasures again?/

/Ah but you could always persuade me my love, we shall go to the ancient place of mating and share our love once more./

The two forms swirled once more then separated and allowed the breeze to carry them away.

The two men were walking side by side now, studying the rock formations that were poking up through the arid ground. Stopping suddenly, Hawk pulled one of his gauntlets off to run his hand over the rough surface.

"There is something carved into this rock, see." He indicated towards the faint grooves. Centuries of wind and erosion had all but destroyed the intricate patterns that had been cut into the side of the rocks. Taking the scanner out, Buck quickly ran it over the surface. The scanner's screen lit up as it translated the images into it's memory.

"These glyphs are over thousands of years old," he said. "Amazing that they have still survived given this planet's inhospitable climate." Hawk observed. Then spotting something, he grabbed Buck's arm and pointed.

"Look over there."

Buck followed his gaze. There half hidden behind a clump of trees was what looked to be ruins. He could make out the rough shape of what had once been a building.

"Come on, lets check it out."

They both picked their way through the stunted twisted trees, finding themselves in a rough clearing. In the center was what had once been a tall spire, but now it was only rubble. Other buildings had once surrounded it, but all them were reduced to tumbled heaps scattered across the ground.

Carefully Buck and Hawk walked over to the remains of the spire, studying the marking along the side. The spire had once been built from a marble like substance so the glyphs carved into it were clearer then the ones that had been carved into the side of the rock.

"I wonder what this place had been," Buck commented looking around. "It doesn't look like it had been a village or anything, it's too small and these buildings look as though they may have been ornamental rather than practical."

"Perhaps it was a temple of some kind," Hawk replied. "A place of worship."

Buck nodded thoughtfully. "You could be right. It makes you wonder what kind of people once lived here doesn't it."

"Spiritual ones I think," Hawk said softly. Then bending down he reached out to touch the glyphs, then pulled his hand back. A strange sensation rippled through him, a feeling as though he was being watched. Straightening up, he looked around but nothing moved in the rough foliage. Still he could not shake the feeling. His senses honed by thousands of years of bird like evolution were thrumming with alarm now. Reaching out, he touched Buck's arm.

Surprised, Buck glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

"We are not alone here," he whispered. "There is someone with us, watching our every move."

Buck frowned. "Hawk, there's been no life signs on the scanner and we haven't seen anything let alone anyone. How do you know that there's something here?"

Hawk leveled a look at him. "I know."

Buck nodded, out of everyone he knew, he trusted Hawk the most. Time and again, Hawk had fought at his side, or had helped him when he had needed it most. When he had first met the imposing bird man, they had been enemies. Buck had been sent to bring him in after several attacks on human ships. But after discovering that Hawk's people, his family and friends, everyone that he had known had been mercilessly slaughtered by humans he had come to understand that Hawk was no murderer, but a man fighting a war against those he saw as his enemies.

Then after Hawk's wife Koorie had died in a horrible accident, the bird man was left entirely alone. Buck had managed to bring him back to the Searcher to face justice, but he had realized that Hawk did not see a court of law, but just more human brutality. Buck had pleaded Hawk's case and the judges had been persuaded to be lenient.

Hawk had then agreed to stay aboard the Searcher and soon he and Buck had become friends. Two men, one an ancient human out of his time and the other the last of his kind. Their loneliness had brought them together in a unique friendship.

"Okay, let's head back to the shuttle," Buck replied. "We can come back with reinforcements."

Hawk smiled, "a good idea I think." Then the smile faded. "Buck, I think we should..." Suddenly his eyes widened, he lifted his hand towards Buck, then dropped it again. Alarmed Buck stepped forward.

"Hawk, what's wrong?"

Then he stopped dead, a strange cold feeling infused him and it felt as though his feet were rooted to the ground. A feeling of horror swept through him as he realized that something was happening. It felt as though some kind of alien intelligence was somehow slipping inside him, invading him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Then looking over at Buck, he saw that the same thing was happening to him as well.

Close to panic now, Hawk opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Hawk..."

Hawk heard his friend croak out his name, but could do nothing. The terrible feeling of cold, of something alien possessing his body enveloped him and for a moment, he felt as though he was going to pass out. Beside him, Buck's body trembled and jerked helplessly.

/Oh Ryullk, this one is so strong./

/Yes Mylrik as is this one. Both strong healthy life forms./

/Can we Ryullk oh please can we?/

/Of course my love, my mate. Is this not what why we came here for?/

/It's been so very long Ryullk. So long since we have truly touched. Truly felt./

/I know my darling. I know./

Hawk watched in horrified wonder as his arm lifted up. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He could feel this thing inside him. Possessing him, controlling him. Slowly he moved forward pulling off his gauntlets then reaching up, his hand caressed Buck's face. He could feel the roughness of his friend's cheek, he could see the colour of his eyes and how they widened at his touch.

Slowly Hawk's hand trailed down Buck's face towards his chest. Buck was breathing hard now, still unable to move. He felt rather than saw Hawk's fingers as they made their way along his flesh. His skin was tingling at gentle touch and he let out a soft moan.

/Oh yes Ryullk, that feels so good./

/Touch me now my love./

Suddenly Buck moved forward into Hawk's arms and before he know what was happening, they were kissing passionately, their bodies pressing together with an urgency that was almost giddying.

Suddenly Hawk managed to pull his head away. "Buck," he gasped out. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Buck panted. "Jesus Hawk, we need to get..." The rest of his sentence was swallowed as Hawk pressed his mouth against his once more. Buck could not help but respond, his entire body was aching with need now. But as shocked as he was, he could not help but respond to Hawk's caresses. Then to his dismay, he felt his cock begin to harden.

/Oh that feels so very good, it has been an age since we have mated./

/An age since we have had bodies to use Mylrik. But come, let us waste no more time for we can only inhabit these beings for a short while./

/I know my beloved./

Buck was quickly shedding his clothes now, dropping them into a pile at his feet. He watched as Hawk removed his body armour, laying it aside. He had never really noticed before that Hawk had a fine body. Muscular with a trim waist and strong shapely arms and legs. Now naked, they moved together once more in a dance of passion that neither of them had experienced in a long time.

Hawk was running his hands over Buck's shoulders and chest, enjoying the feel of warm firm flesh under his hands. Then with a sudden movement, he picked Buck up, cradling him in his arms. Buck was shocked, he had forgotten how strong the bird man was. He felt like a child cradled in the strong bird-man's arms.

"Hawk," he whispered.

Hawk gently carried him towards what looked like some kind of cave that was half hidden by dry dead vines hanging over the narrow entrance.

/Look Ryullk, our place. Remember the first time you took me there?/

/Yes Mylrik, I recall that I carried you then as I carry you now./

The cave was small and dry, the floor was covered with soft fine sand unlike the gravelly soil outside. Nearby a small pool of heated water bubbled gently; a natural spring that was heated by underground thermal activity. Gently Hawk/Ryullk laid Buck/Mylrik on the soft sand, then leaning over him began kissing him. His mouth, his chest, lower and lower until reaching Buck's groin.

Buck/Mylrik moaned, arching his head back as Hawk/Ryullk ran his tongue over Buck's/Mylrik's stiffening cock.

/Oh holy prophets of Vhim, it has been so long...so very very long.../

/Oh yes my love, my mate.../  
>"Hawk, Jesus God what are we doing?" BuckMylrik gasped. He shuddered under feel of Hawk's warm mouth as it coaxed and teased his his cock.

"I am not sure," Hawk/Ryullk replied lifting his head to gaze at the other man. Buck/Mylrik could see the lust smoldering in the bird-man's eyes and it sent a thrill through him. "But I do not intend to stop."

/So many garments to shed. Why do you think they cover themselves so?/

/Oh look at how strong this one is./

Buck's hands were stroking Hawk's now bare chest, feeling the well defined muscles under the hard skin.

/Oh Ryullk, please, I want you now. I need to feel you inside me. I need to remember./

/My beloved Mylrik.../

With that, Hawk/Ryullk lifted Buck's/Mylrik's legs and positioning himself, he carefully entered Buck/Mylrik. He felt the body underneath him arch as his friend's face contorted in pain.

"Oh ahh...Christ," he muttered through clenched teeth as the bird-man's cock sank deeper inside him. The pain was immense. Buck had never had sex with a man before and the sensation was entirely new to him. Clutching helplessly as Hawk's shoulders, he moaned as each thrust found his sweet spot.

/Oh Ryullk, oh yes...oh yesssss.../

/My darling Mylrik, how I have missed the warmth of a solid body. How I have missed being able to hold you like this.../

The thrusts were harder now, deeper as Hawk/Ryullk reached climax. Buck/Mylrik was helpless under the onslaught, he writhed helplessly as sensations that he had never felt before crashed over him and with a cry, he came, his cock spurting as his body jerked in orgasm. He felt Hawk's own semen spill inside him and the hard muscled body of his friend taunted, then relaxed as he collapsed.

/My love, is it over so soon?/

/Yes Mylrik, we must leave these life forms now./

A silver shimmer rose above both the prone bodies and disappeared towards the cave's ceiling. Without a word, Hawk lifted himself off Buck, rocking back on his heels. Wincing, Buck sat up. He felt as though every muscle in his body was aching and his ass felt as though it has been reamed out by a hoe.

He was aware of Hawk watching him as he stumbled to his feet and made his way over to the pool of bubbling water. Kneeling down beside the steaming water, he went to dip his hand in.

"Wait Buck," Hawk called out, then bending down to retrieve the scanner, he walked over to where the other man was kneeling. Hawk ran the scanner across the pool, then after ascertaining that the water was safe to use, he gestured to Buck who silently began to sluice himself down. After a moment, Hawk joined him. After they had washed all the evidence of their lovemaking off, they both dressed and left the cave.

Buck was silent as they both walked back to the shuttle. Hawk noticed the oddly shuttered look on his friend's face but said nothing. Slowly Buck eased himself into the copilot's chair, gritting his teeth as he tried desperately not to wince as he sat down. Hawk noticed but wisely said nothing. Instead he plotted in the course to return to the Searcher and soon the small shuttle was lifting off the planet's surface and into the atmosphere.

A faint shimmer from the ground appeared, the silvery light trailing across the face of the destroyed spire.

/Will they return Ryullk?/

/I doubt it Mylrik but do not despair, there will be others. There are always others./

/O know but was it not glorious to taste what we once had?/

/Glorious indeed./  
>Then both faint misty shapes swirled twining around each other before finally disappearing.<p>

Buck was exhausted by the time he reached his cabin. He had handed the reports of their findings to Admiral Asimov and Dr Goodfellow and both he and Hawk had been briefed. He had briefly wondered he if he should mention what had happened down on the planet's surface, but it had been so strange, so bizarre that he had no idea how he could even begin to explain it.

It was as though something had taken them both over, controlling their bodies. Buck had never felt so helpless in all his life and it had been a horrible feeling. One that had filled him with shame. Slowly he began to strip off his clothes and toss them into the recycler, then headed towards the bathroom. Right now what he needed was a long hot shower and a full night's sleep.

Suddenly his door chime beeped. Frowning, Buck dragged on a bath robe, Hell, the last thing he wanted now was company.

"Come in," he called out. The door slid open and Hawk stepped into the room.

"Buck," he greeted his friend steadily. Unconsciously Buck pulled the robe tighter around him.

"Hey Hawk, what can I do for you." He was aware of how stiff his voice sounded but he could not help it, not after what had happened on the planet.

Hawk could not help but smile at the formal tone that Buck was taking. How like this human to try and deny what had taken place between them. He watched as Buck squared his shoulders as he faced his friend.

"I came to see if you where all right," Hawk said quietly. "I was concerned for you."

"There's no need for you to be concerned, I'm fine." Buck replied. "Just tired that's all." He smiled to show how fine he was, but it came out more of a grimace instead.

"But I am concerned Buck. We need to talk about what happened down on that planet." Hawk gestured towards Buck. "To what happened between us."

Buck stared at him for a moment, then sighed. God but he was feeling so damned tired. His body was still sore and the last thing he felt like doing was talking about what happened down on that god forsaken planet.

"Look Hawk, I'm beat. All I want to do is grab a shower then get some shut eye, okay."

Hawk eyed him steadily. "After we have talked."

Buck sighed, then after a moment decided to give in. He knew how stubborn Hawk could be and to be fair, the proud bird-man must be feeling as mortified by what happened as he was.

"All right then, take a seat." Buck gestured towards the couch. Hawk seated him, leaning back against the cushions. He watched as Buck eased himself into an overstuffed armchair.

You are still sore?"

Buck gave him a sharp look, then nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry," he added with a wry smile. "I'll live."

"I am sorry if I hurt you," Hawk replied softly. "It was not my intention,"

"Hawk, neither of intended to...uh," Buck stopped clearly embarrassed. "You know," he finished lamely.

Hawk's mouth twitched with amusement. Buck was one of the most courageous humans that he had ever know. He had never seen him walk away from a fight and he has never let his friends down; but when it came to matters of a more intimate nature, he seemed to be as helpless as a child.

"Buck I think what you are trying to say is that we mated." Hawk gently supplied.

Buck shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he could feel the colour crawl into his cheeks, it was so like Hawk to be direct. Usually it was a trait that Buck admired, but right now it was only serving to make him feel even more ill at ease than he already was.

"Look Hawk," he began. "I hardly thinking mating is what we did back on that planet."

"Then what would you call it?" Hawk asked amused. "I know that neither of us were in control. But that does not changed the fact that we did indeed mate. Quite vigorously in fact." He added the last with a smile.

Buck sighed. "Okay, okay I concede. We mated, but there was something, some alien intelligence that forced us to. We weren't in control down there. Something possessed us Hawk. I don't know why but something did." He lifted his hand in frustration. Hawk said nothing, seeing how upset his friend was, he wisely decided to remain silent.

"Damn it," Buck swore under his breath. He could not believe that any of this had actually happened. In fact a part of him had hoped, prayed that it was all a bad dream and that he would wake up shaken and a little disturbed by it, but wake up nonetheless. He desperately wanted, no needed everything to go back to being normal again. To be the man that he thought he was again.

Suddenly Hawk spoke up, his rich voice filling the cabin. "Buck, you feel that we have done something wrong?" He was gazing at the human with genuine curiosity now.

Buck glanced at him sharply. "Don't you?"

"Not at all. Oh please do not mistake my words Buck, I normally would not have mated with you. I still love my Koorie, but she is lost to me. But what happened to us on that planet was unique. Two entities, both still in love after so long. Did you not feel that? Did you not feel their longing and their need for each other. All they wanted was a chance to touch, to love. That is all, and that is not wrong."

Buck shook his head. How could he make Hawk understand that to him this was not a unique contact with an alien life but a terrible violation. A rape rather than an act of love. Of course it would not have been so bad if it had been Wilma or one of the other women serving aboard the Searcher. But to have been ravaged by another man. The thought of it made Buck's stomach twist.

Sensing his friend's inner turmoil Hawk got to his feet. "You are tired Buck, I shall leave you to your shower and rest, but remember this. Nothing has changed between us."

That is where you are wrong Hawk, Buck thought, everything has changed between us.

He watched the bird-man leave his cabin and a sudden feeling of sorrow descended on him. He did not want to lose Hawk as a friend, but how could things ever be the same between them now.

The next few days were busy ones for the crew of the Searcher. They had briefly returned to Earth so that Dr Huer and Dr Theopolis could come aboard the ship. Then they had set course to the Draconian outpost of Sekka V to pick up some delegates. Relations had become somewhat friendlier between Earth's Directorate and the Draconian Empire. They were both hosting diplomats from Shen Doriath, a small but wealthy planet near the Draconian border. Despite their proximity, they were not a part of the Empire and had no wish to be. They were a wealthy and powerful race however. The Emperor had wanted to establish trade relations with the Shen Doriaths and the Directorate had agreed to oversee the meetings.

It was going to prove to be a tricky affair with neither side entirely comfortable with each other. So Dr Huer had decided to preside over the initial conference.

Buck was standing on the landing deck resplendent in his dress uniform. Wilma and Admiral Asimov were standing beside him as was Twiki, Dr Goodfellow and Hawk. Usually Hawk tried to avoid these meetings having little interest in what Buck referred to as 'pomp and circumstance'. But the Admiral had expressly asked for Hawk to attend, otherwise both parties would take offense. It was no secret that the bird-man was on board the ship and he tended to be a point of curiosity to those that had not heard of his species.

Hawk glanced across at Buck who catching his gaze, nodded back. It was the first he had seen of his friend in several days. In fact, it was almost as if Buck was deliberately avoiding him.

The double door hissed, then slid open revealing several darkly robed figures. They entered silently, their faces hidden beneath heavy cowls. Dr Huer moved forward to greet the Shen Doriath delegates. Then after the appropriate greetings, they all moved into the interior of the ship.

Buck watched as Wilma and the Admiral took their guests on a tour of the ship. The Draconians were already on board so Buck was not needed. With a smile, he turned to leave, almost bumping into Hawk.

Muttering an apology, Buck went to step around him, only to feel him arm taken in a strong grip. His eyes widening in surprise, he stared at Hawk.

"How long is this to go on?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Buck replied. "Hawk, let go of my arm."

"I will when you tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing, come on let go." Irritated now, Buck struggled to release himself but Hawk only tightened his grip.

"There is something wrong, I have not seen nor spoken to you since that trip down to the planet. It is as though you are avoiding me now."

"For christsake, will you damn well let me go." Buck spoke through gritted teeth. He could feel his temper rising. "Hawk you you don't let me go right now, you are going to find more than a few of your feathers ruffled. Got it."

Hawk's lips parted in a grin. He and Buck had fought before and although he knew his friend to be a good fighter, he was no match for Hawk's superior strength and agility. The fight on Throm had proved that.

"I doubt that Buck," he answered easily. "But I will have some answers from you human."

With that, he marched a now furious Buck down the corridor towards his cabin. Cursing, Buck struggled against the iron grip on his arm but to no avail. He knew that Hawk was stronger but being hauled along like this was humiliating. A couple of crewmen rounded the corner, almost bumping in the odd pair. They stared at Buck and Hawk in surprise and Buck quickly stopped struggling. Plastering a smile on his face, he nodded at the crewmen. They quickly nodded back, then hurried off about their business.

Hawk chuckled as he watched them disappear down the corridor. Buck aimed a glare at the bird-man, his mouth tightening in anger.

"Goddamn it Hawk, I swear if you don't cut this crap out now..."

"I will after we have talked," Hawk told him, his tone brooking no argument. Cursing under his breath, Buck allowed himself to be escorted to Hawk's cabin.

Once the door had closed after them, Hawk released his grip on Buck's arm and the human rounded on him.

"Exactly what the hell are you trying to pull, dragging me down here like a three year old..."

"I brought you here because I wished to speak to you privately. I simply wish to know why you have been avoiding me." Hawk replied, his words cutting through the tirade. Buck stopped for a moment, not quite sure how to answer than. Had he been avoiding Hawk? It was true he had not really seen him since the trip to the deserted planet, but his duties aboard the ship kept him busy and of course, Hawk would often out on patrol.

Then softening his tone, he continued. "Buck I know that you are angry with me for dragging you here but as your friend, I think that you owe me a few minutes of your time."

Buck's head lifted slightly at that. There was something in Hawk's voice that throbbed. A hurt that Buck had never heard before. Hawk rarely if ever showed emotion, the only time that Buck had ever seen Hawk anything less than stoic was when he was holding his wife while she lay dying in a cave back on Throm.

Ashamed now, Buck nodded. "Yeah Hawk, you're right. I do owe you that much, hell more than that much."

Hawk nodded grimly as he folded his arms. "Good, now tell me, why have you been avoiding me? Is it because of what happened when we were down on the planet?"

Buck sighed, back to that again, well there was obviously no getting around it although Buck would have preferred to let the whole thing die. The truth was, he was embarrassed by what had taken place between them. If only Hawk had been a woman, Buck knew that he would not be feeling the shame that he was now.

As if sensing his thoughts, Hawk said drily. "I take it that the problems lies in our genders, or is it our species?"

The way the colour shot into the human's cheeks was answer enough. Hawk inclined his head. "I have seen you with female not of your race or species so I do not think that that's the problem. No, I would say gender then. Am I correct?"

Buck was silent for a moment, his face thoughtful, then slowly he replied. "The time I came from, the place I came from, I had always been taught that a man having sex with a man is wrong."

As he spoke, a sudden memory appeared. A young man, tall and well dressed with a fine narrow face and blue eyes that had peered through wire rimmed glasses. He had lived down the street from Buck's parents house. He had been a college student, arts, English Lit, Buck could not remember. But he remembered how the local lads had taunted the young man. Whenever he had been out on the street, the boys, big heavy set youths in leather jackets with their hair greased back would follow him and yell out insults. Fag, queerboy, shirtlifter. Being so young, Buck had not really understood those vile words, but he did understand that the boys thought there was something wrong about the young man, something different.

Eventually he had moved away. Then a few weeks later Buck had overheard his parents as they had been talking. They had been sitting in the living room, speaking to each other in hushed tones so that their children would not overhear. Neither of them had been aware of their son sitting quietly on the stairs listening to every word.

/"Awful business, simply awful."/

/"Now now dear, you know it was bound to happen, after all look what he was."/

/"His poor mother. I mean think of the scandal."/

/"Yes, terrible business, but that's what happens to people like that."/

/"Still it is a shame, and his parents being such nice people."/

It was not until a few years later that Buck had found out that the young man had been the victim of a gay bashing. He had died in a pool of his blood outside a gay bar beaten to death, his killers had never been caught. That's what his parents had been discussing.

Buck's parents had been good people, kind church going people and Buck knew that if either of them had ever suspected that their son was a homosexual, they would never have recovered from the shame. To them, gays were less then men and Buck knew that they both would have been utterly humiliated if they had ever thought that their only son was one.

"Hawk look, I...I don't know how you people, your species viewed men sleeping with men, but I was raised differently."

"Ah," Hawk said wisely. "I see, you have been taught that the desire between two men is wrong. That is is an unnatural act, even though it is an act of desire, or even love."

Buck's eyes flashed. "What we experienced down on that blasted planet was not desire nor was it love. We are two men damn it Hawk, two men. We are not meant to..."

"To what, express desire or want or need?" Hawk was eyeing Buck steadily, his dark eyes unfathomable. "Buck my race, my people have never held such reservations as you do. To us, love is love. I mated with Koorie, not because she was a female, but because of who she was. Because whenever I saw her, my heart would beat a little faster. Whenever she took my hand or smiled at me, my spirit would feel as though it were about to soar. That is how being with her made me feel for that is what love is. Did you not feel at least a little of it in that cave?"

Buck closed his eyes for a moment, had he? The truth was, he was no longer sure. Then lifting his head slightly, he faced Hawk's steady gaze.

"What are you saying Hawk? That you desire me now? Is that it?"

Hawk's mouth tilted up in a small smile. "Perhaps I do Buck, perhaps I have desired you for a while but have not acted for fear of alarming you unduly."

"Alarming me," Buck shot back. "How about scaring the hell out of me. Jesus Hawk, we're buddies, not lovers."

"Is the thought impossible?" Hawk asked. Buck sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know anymore." Buck lifted his hand helplessly. "I...I have to think about it. I mean, this is a hell of a sucker punch to land on somebody you know."

"Then forgive me Buck, I had not wished to place you into an untenable position seeing as how you feel about this." Hawk's tone had taken on a dry ironic tone. "I shall take my leave of you then."

He turned to go, but stopped at the light touch that landed on his arm.

"There's no need for you to go Hawk." Buck said softly. "It's just that I need time to get used to all this."

Hawk's smiled widened as he replied. "I understand Buck, and there is no need to worry. After all, we have all the time in the world."

Buck smiled back. "Yeah maybe we do at that."

Finis


End file.
